secret love
by shelbybarringer
Summary: edward is married to tanya and is happy everything changes when bella comes to forks and he realises that she s his soulmate and there s just a few problems: first bella is a human girl and she's dating jacob black.
1. forks high

Disclaimer: i do not own any of these character which you recognize (yes sad but trueJ) they belong to the wonderful stephenie meyer.

Bella is dating Jacob and Edward is sort of married to Tanya (like emmett and Rosalie) although they all except jacob are in the same high school. anyway I'm bad at disclaimers so just read it and tell me what you think about it.

*thoughts*

'speak'

chapter 1: Forks High

~Bella~

It had been two weeks since I moved to Forks. everything was going smoothly. Jake was being the most loveliest boyfriend I could ever ask for. I couldn´t believe we had known for almost ten years and then suddenly last summer he just kissed me and it felt right. everything just fell into it's place.

Now I just had to start school here. that was going to be awkward. I really wasn't the popular chreeleader kid in my old school I had a few good friends but was always the quiet girl nobody hated or figured out. I didn't know anyone at forks high cause all those summers spent I here I was down in la push with Charlie. and everyone in there went to school in the reservation. So I was all alone in this one. Well I didn't have a choice I just had to endure it.

'Dad I'm gonna go now. have a nice day at work!' I shouted and didn't stay to listen for an answer. I already knew what it was. and I was running late as it was. I got in to my car that Jacob's dad had sold to Charlie just yesterday and started driving to school.

~Edward~

It had been two weeks from today that my stomach had turned for the first time in a century. and I didn't know what was making me feel so restless. Everything was fine and I was perfectly happy. well as happy as a vampire ever can be. I knew I had a loving wife and a great family who all adored me but somehow I felt like something hadn't been right for a long time. I loved Tanya but I never had thought it was the same kind of love that Esme and Carlile had. or the others for the matter of fact. I just loved her simple as that.

*wonder how he likes this top on me* that was tanya.

'you look lovely dear. as always.' I said and she turned her head.

'thank you. we're in a bit of an hurry. are you ready?' she asked me and smiled.

'yep, go see if the others are ready as well I'll be down in a second.' I said and kissed lightly her forehead.

'okay just hurry babe.' *I really wonder what is wrong with him* Tanya thought like she had thought so many times over these past few days. I knew I was being weird but I couldn't shake the ridiculous feeling that followed me around. Alice was acting strange too. She looked somehow sad and I never catched from her thought what was bohering her.

'Edward come on. we´re gonna be so late. please hurry.' Rosalie yelled from downstairs.

I started to walk but Alice cut me off.

'Ed please remember that what ever happens today it's your eternity that you want to worry about. no one elses. no matter how difficult it might seem.' *okay does he even get me*

'no Alice I really don't. what are you talking about.'

*your in for a big surprise today just try to control yourself at gym please.* she thought and I was completely stupefied.

'Al I really don't know what you mean.' I said and I knew she was not going to tell me anything else. usually when she had seen something she told. but this time, I think it was something she either didn't wanted to be true or was too sad to tell.

'I know but do me this favor, for once think what you want to do okay?' she said and had the most strangest look on her face.

'Okay we are so gonna leave without you now.' Rosalie yelled again.

we got to downstair and went to the garage. we all climbed to Emmett´s jeep. it was big enough so all of us fitted right in. As usual Rosalie was thinking the way she looked, Emmett was thinking about hunting, Alice was so focused on Jasper that I couldn't get anything from her head that would have been any help to the cryptic sentence she had given me upstairs.

The drive to school was fast cause Emmett always drove fast even by our standards. there was a new truck on the parking lot. it had a certain charm to it even though it was nothing like my own Aston martin. it was old and dingy but somehow it looked like I had seen it somewhere like in a dream before. dream I knew I never had cause we never slept. we all knew there was going to be a new girl in school cause that was all anyone had thought about in the last couple of days. And her name apparently was Isabella and she was the chief´s daughter who moved down here from phoenix.

*god she was hot, I wonder if she's datig anyone. umm bella I could get me a piece of that.* that was mike newton semi annoying kid from my class. and apparently he had already seen this girl everyone buzzed about. she looked okay in mike´s vision of her but I think he enhanced it somehow. like everyone else did cause none of them thought her exactly the same.

'I'll see you at lunch okay babe.' Tanya said and pecked me on my cheek.

'sure thing who do you want to have?' I smiled and she laughed. it was a private joke between our family and every day some one said it. I was going to gym class first which I absolutely hated cause for one thing we never got to use our full strength and second I always knew beforehand who was passing the ball to who.

*remember Ed keep your control.* alice was thinking as I went on my way. nobody had this class but me cause I was supposed to be the youngest with Alice and she had already taken this gym class. I was wondering the whole way to gym class what she was meaning and then I saw her. she was cute for a human but nothing really special. nice smile though. a really nice alluring smile.

*this is dope. everyone is looking at me cause I'm with Bella.* that was none other than Jessica Stanley. She had always had a problem with us. she thought we were smug and arrogant just because we didn't really have friends outside of our family. but of course she didn't know there was a really good reason for that.

*why is cullen looking at her. he's involved already. damn if he wasn't I would be all over him.* okay this I've already heard before. and I really wasn't interested to hear again so I went on my way to change fo gym. only one thing left bothering me, why was the girl so familiar and why hadn't I heard anything she thought. did she think. that was something I strangely wanted to find out.

~Bella~

yep defenetly a difficult day ahead. first off they had me started with gym. never a good thing cause really often someone who was near me got hurt. I was talking to this girl I just met in office so she offered to escort me to gym hall. she was nice. I already ha dtold her that I was dating and kept telling some details of Jacob and my life. she talked a lot and asked even more questions. but right at this moment I only had two.

'okay I have to ask. who was that guy who just passed us?' I asked cause he looked somehow familiar like someone I had seen before somewhere but I couldn't put my finger on it.

'oh that was Edward Cullen. he dates her own sister. or adopted sister. anyway it's really weird.' Jessica said with somewhat bitter tone. but yeah dating your family member is kind of weird except their reilly not related. wonder what Jake's doing. bet he doesn't have to go to gym class and make a complete ass off himself. Jessica was still babbling on and I clearly wasn't listening at all. I suggested that we got going and change.

'yeah sure let's go. by the way Edward looks really hot when he has sleevless white shirt. I mean reeeeally gorgeus too bad he's taken though.' Jessica was now kinda ranting on. and yes defenetly a bitter town was there.

please tell me what you think about this story. so r&r. and if there's any beta readers out there who are interested of helping me please get in touch=)


	2. Gym class just got interesting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character which you recognize (yes sad but trueJ) they belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. also parts of story is her original idea and I'm just borrowing them.

Bella is dating Jacob and Edward is sort of married to Tanya (like Emmett and Rosalie) although they all except Jacob are in the same high school. anyway I'm bad at disclaimers so just read it and tell me what you think about it.

*thoughts*

'speak'

Chapter 2: Gym class just got interesting

~Edward~

was already teaming up badminton pairs. this was just so pointless he always left me to play alone which I really didn't mind. this time it was going to be different. Bella was standing next to the teacher being the only one who was left stand alone besides me. Well this was going to be even more interesting than I thought. I was suddenly intrigued.

~Bella~

Oh how I hated gym. I was standing all alone with the gnawing feeling in my stomach that this was not going to end well. Then I saw him. standing at the door, walking towards me with a crooked smile across his face. okay Bella get a hold of yourself. you can get through this. Just don't hit him or anything and you'll be fine.

I had never seen a boy who looked like a Greek god before. I just had to admit that he really was the most handsomest boy, no a man that I had ever seen. Jacob was hansom, no doubt about that especially now he had grown and was about 6'3 tall. But him, well he was just something else. he looked like he belonged to another time and another place than forks high school.

Suddenly as I was watching him he flinched as his face changed also rapidly. It was now menacing as if I had said something really rude or as if instantly decided to hate me. I really didn't understand cause all I did was stand in one place. I put my hair up again and made a messy bun up in my head. That seemed to irritate him even more. What was going on I wondered. I had no clue. and the more disturbing thing was that I cared. I actually cared what his Greek god was thinking of me and that thought bothered me even more.

~Edward~

No. This was not happening. The air from the vent blew the sweetest blood smell to me and the beast awoke. I could feel it trembling inside of me burning my throat badly. I had never experienced nothing like this before. I was ready to kill everyone at sight just to get to that sweet smell inside me just to taste the blood. Suddenly I realized that this was the thing that Alice had mentioned this morning. This was the moment I needed to keep my cool, but how?

I knew I was about to loose it. In five seconds I had already thought about thirty ways of killing this girl while slaughtering everyone else, so there would be no witnesses. One scenario after another more violent. new gust of air came to me as she put her hair up to a bun. was she crazy? didn't she notice the beast already?.

*What's the matter with him? Cullen stop staring at the new girl like you want to kill her.* That was Mr. Solei. and that got me back to myself. For one brief moment I had my thoughts together and that was all I needed to think clearly. First thing that ran through my head was Carlisle's face. That cleared my head and thoughts even more. I knew they all were really fond of forks so it wasn't fare me to be losing it now and have us all on the run again. Well not on the run but we would surely have to move. I was going to get by this class. it was just an hour. just sixty minutes of incredible pain. the burning on my throat was something I would just have to bare.

'Umm Edward this is Bella, Bella this is Edward. I thought you would make up the last team.' Our teacher spoke words that meant nothing to me right now. but still I had to get a hold of myself.

*oh man she is so lucky, what would it be like to have Edward Cullen all to yourself for one hour.* that was what, well every girl here was thinking. and on the other hand they would run away if they had me as a partner cause they would be somehow scared of me. not because they knew what I was but because something in their system told them. that I was somehow dangerous.

One voice that spoke now I had not heard. Ever actually. But still it was clear now.

'Hi. umm yeah I'm Bella. I hope you don't mind being my partner and all.' she said looking very cautious and nerves. Well she should.

'Hi.' that was all I could get out of my mouth. and the burning started again. what is I just lured her out of the class room and went for it. there were plenty of reasons how I could manage that. I wouldn't even have to put much effort on this one.

*Edward get a grip please. Don't screw this up. don't breathe. and if you do breathe through your mouth. do everything you have to, just make it through the hour and meet me in the parking lot.* that was Alice. So she had seen me killing her. that was the only reason she would take her focus out from jasper. But yet once again I had control. I was gong to survive this.

I picked up the racket that Mr. Solei handed to me and started walking toward the net.

The girl followed me. Oh what a stupid mistake to make. Was she dense? Didn't she notice the enormous danger she was in being so close to me. Why wasn't she thinking anything. this was really frustrating and then the thought occurred to me. I couldn't hear her thoughts. This had never happened to me before, not once. Surely she was thinking. but I just couldn't hear her. This was going to be a nightmare. Now she had even made herself that much appealing and interesting.

~Bella~

Okay this was really weird. He was looking at me like he wanted to vomit or something worse. He looked like he wanted to murder me. This was a great start. our teacher introduced us briefly. Edward really was not the talking type. All he could say to me was hi and even that seemed to give him more agony than anything in this world. His eyes were pitch black, and his face.. well furious was the only word I could think of.

Was I smelling or something. Did I have something in my face. oh get over yourself Bella and just focus. make it through this class and you'll probably never have to speak to him again. He obviously does not want to talk to you.

With that I started to walk behind him. picking up the leftover racket and followed him to the net.

The hour was the longest hour in my life and the minutes just crawled by. Finally the bell rang and I could swear that Edward was faster then the Olympic champion in his best day. He literally flew from the class and didn't say anything to anyone. in one hour I had made a complete fool out of myself. With one serve I had the racket flew across the area straight to Edwards head and slap myself across the face. That was like icing on the cake except bad one. Weird thing was that it really did not seem to bother him. he looked like he was doing his damnest to ignore me in every way he could.

only thing on my mind was why. Why did he hate so much someone he didn't knew at all. and right there I decided to confront him the net chance I could get.

Well there you go.. Please review this one and tell me how you like it.


	3. future sight

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character which you recognize (yes sad but true****J****) they belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. also parts of this story is her original idea and I'm just borrowing them.**

**Bella is dating Jacob and Edward is sort of married to Tanya (like Emmett and Rosalie) although they all except Jacob are in the same high school. anyway I'm bad at disclaimers so just read it and tell me what you think about it.**

**(in this one Alice does see if there's a werewolf around so I changed her ability a bit)**

***thoughts***

**'speak'**

**_________________________________________**

_Chapter 3: Future sight_

_**~Edward~**_

_I was in such a hurry to make it to the parking lot that I forgot for a second how to act like a human. I just needed to get out of that hall as soon as I could without raising any suspicion. If I had stayed there a second longer I would have committed a massacre, Bella being the indicator to all of it. I was so confused. this was something I had never experienced before. The feeling was something so strong and primeval that I didn't know how to push it away if the next time should come._

_Bella's blood was the only thing I could think of and it made me thirsty, thirsty like I never had blood in my system before. And that feeling made me feel so weak. I would have to leave school and talk to Carlisle. But Before I could do that I would have to get some answers from Alice. I knew that she would have something to tell me. She would know what the hell happened to me in there. _

_____________________________________________________

_**~Alice~**_

_Poor Edward he would suffer so much when he heard what I was about to tell him. I didn't want to do this cause I really loved Tanya. But I saw something that made me anxious to tell Edward that he had just found someone who would make a huge difference to his existence. Isabella Swan would be my best friend or would be dead in two months. Everything was up to Edward and how well he would receive the news._

_Tanya had always known she loved him more. Edward had never been passionate about her. Not like I was with Jasper. He loved her of course he wouldn't have chosen her otherwise but really, I think he just hadn't met the right one yet. Now it seemed like I was right from the start. There was just few kinks on the way that had to be straightened out. I would do my best to help Ed get through this._

_____________________________________________________

_**~Edward~**_

_'Alice get into the car.' I said probably commanding her more than I should, but I was in a hurry. I needed to get out of the school ground as soon as possible. It was a bit easier to breathe outdoors. Bit easier to breathe when she wasn't next to me. Her smell, and again I would have been lost if Alice wouldn't have been there to pull me out from my own thoughts._

_'Ed your eyes. You have to go hunt. I mean right now.. I don't think you can go to the hospital without killing half the patients there. Look I'll go with you.' Alice said and I knew she was right. The smell of blood would be too much for me to handle and in hospital there were lots of open wounds there. _

_'Yeah I think your right, but can you please now tell me what the hell is going on? I mean I have never felt like that around a human, not even when I was a newborn. This was something else.' I said and I was now so ashamed of myself that I couldn't even bare to look at Alice._

_'Ed this isn't easy to tell you but I think she is your soul mate. I don't mean to sound sappy or nothing like that but a had a vision about two weeks ago that she was going to change all of our lives for good.' Alice said _

_*Or then you're going to kill her and we are going to have to move far away cause chief Swan will never stop looking for the murderer.* Alice was thinking while showing me one of her visions._

_The vision had me above Bella and it looked like I was hugging her but I knew I was killing her. Sucking her blood to the very last drop. Her stiff already white corpse in my arms with a terrifying look in her face. That vision disturbed me more than anything. But it didn't disturb me because I had killed someone. It disturbed me cause it was Bella. For some reason the ache in my none beating heart was terrible. Like I was choking out of breath when I wasn't breathing at all. _

_'Alice please don't.. I can't take it anymore. I can't kill her but I can't be near her either. Cause if I'm near her I will end up killing her. What am I going to do? What do you see?' I asked not even sure that I wanted to hear the answer._

_'I can't see much anything. There's like five different versions what will happen. And one of them includes werewolves and that's something even I can't understand. There hasn't been werewolves in Forks since you were here the last time.' Alice said._

_'Werewolves have a nasty habit to reappear in Forks when there's vampires around long enough. You've heard the Quileute legends. We have been here now about two years so they're right on time. What I don't understand, if I understand anything of this is why they appear in this scenario. We haven't broken the treaty and neither have they.' I said and now I had a feeling hat something wasn't right here._

_'I really don't know Ed it's a mystery to me too. Only one thought accured to me.' Alice said. *She has to be involved with them somehow. Cause the vision I saw there was a war between us in some field.* Her thoughts were piercing me like needles._

_Next thing I picked up from her head was a vision of our family standing on a field, surrounded by eight werewolves Bella right in the middle of it holding a baby boy in her arms screaming at the top of her lungs._

_'Al please.. Control your thoughts I can't take them anymore. My head is going to explode.' I pleaded._

_'Sorry, I wont show you anything else because the visions only get more confusing. Did you see the baby though? He was beautiful.' Alice said and smiled. She was trying to distract me, and she was doing a good job. I wasn't half as homicidal that I was when we left the school._

_Now I saw the forest. It wouldn't be long until I had something to eat and then I would feel better. I knew a deer wouldn't stop my thirst but it would restrain it for a while, and that was enough so I could make some decisions._

_____________________________________________________

_**~Bella~**_

_Okay this was getting really weird. I was sitting at the English class and waiting something. I didn't know what was it but somehow I knew it would come to me soon._

_'Has anyone seen Edward Cullen?' The teacher was asking around. That was it. I was waiting for HIM. I wanted an explanation to his behaviour. I hadn't done anything to deserve it. Okay I did hit him with a racket but surely he knew it was an accident. Okay well if he didn't I would have to apologize for that. But I needed the chance to do it. There was only one open place in the class and that was next to me so it must have been his place. He would love that. A girl who hit him in the head would be sitting next to him the rest of the semester._

_'I think he went home with his sister. I saw them leave after gym. About half an hour ago.' A boy with blonde hair said. I think his name was Mike. I had seen him earlier this morning and he was really helpful. _

_'Okay must be an emergency then.' Mrs. Bennett said. Yeah that was ironic our English class teachers name was Elizabeth Bennett. Her parents must have been some serious Austen fans._

_Everyone around me murmured like they were unpleased that Edward wouldn't get into trouble for ditching a class. I could even swear I heard that Mike said typical from the back row. _

_I would just have to endure this weird feeling like everything had just change in a blink of an eye. I was letting Edward in my thoughts way too much. _

_*okay Bella focus on this class now or in Jacob yeah think about him.* I was thinking to myself and thinking about Jacob made it easier to get through this numbing class. _

_The rest of the day went by as normally as it would have went in any new school few of the students were brave enough to come and talk to me. Only weird thing happened in between classes. I saw four the most beautiful people I had seen since well gym. They had nothing on Edward but my god they were beautiful. The girl in the middle had long blonde hair and she looked like I had pictured Aphrodite to look but even better. And the guy next to him well he was huge. Absolutely enormous. But even with his size he looked graceful. The other girl looked amazing but the striking thing was her face which was filled with sadness. As if she was in agony. Next to her was standing a really hansom guy. He had kind of sandy blond curly hair and he looked like a soldier with the respect of everyone. He looked like he was in pain though. It was almost too much to look at them. _

_'that's the Cullen's.' I heard Jessica saying. 'The girl who looks like she's about to cry is Edwards girlfriend.'_

_I didn't know why but there was a jolt in my heart when she said the words Edward and girlfriend._

_'and the one in the middle is Rosalie. She always looks like that, striking isn't she. And the bear like creature next to her is her boyfriend Emmett. I even heard somewhere that they were gonna get married after high school. Can you imagine that.?' Jessica was ranting on. But I wasn't listening. The Cullen's were in their own league of beautiful. That was it. Maybe Edward didn't stand to be my partner in gym cause he only wanted his girlfriend to be there with him. Well I guess I could understand him now a little better. I still couldn't shake the feeling like there was more to this story._

_When the school day was over I got to my car and started driving towards home. But then I decided to go straight to la push and meet Jacob. I was in deep need of a hug. And I knew he would have the smile that made my face lit._

_____________________________________________________

___**Edward~**_

_I had drank a lot and now I was ready to go home and think about what should I do. I asked Alice to take me home and then pick up everyone else cause we left them in school without a car. I knew I owed them an explanation cause I had left so abruptly and I knew that Tanya at least would be worried about me. _

_Only thing was that I had no idea what so ever I would tell her._

_'What do you think I should tell Tanya?' I asked from Alice._

_'Really I think you should tell her the truth. It will come out eventually. You're leaving anyway right. And you don't know when your gonna come back. She deserves to know what's going on.' Alice said and I knew she was right but what was the truth? That was something I did not know._

_'Truth is that you want Bella. As simple as that. You want to eat her and you don't want to do that so you have to leave.' Alice said and when she said that I wanted Bella I knew she was right but I didn't tell her that I wanted her not to eat her but I wanted her in it's simplest meaning of the word. Right there I made a promise to myself. I would not kill Bella. I would not disappear nowhere but I would get over this. I would get to know her and then I would realize that she was like everyone else. Nothing too special._

_'Edward, are you sure you can endure it. I should tell you that you have to sit next to her in English. Can you take it?' Alice asked and the worry in her eyes was very real._

_'I think so and if it gets too hard I just have to bail. I will tell Tanya though cause it wouldn't be right from me to keep this from her.' I said. That was not going to be pleasant._

_'I know it's going to be really hard for you to tell Tanya that there's someone else. But really I think she is going to understand that. You know why she loves you. And you know that it was mostly superficial at first. She likes having you.' Alice said and once again I knew she was right. _

_'I know that but there is no one else. There's only me and my stupid blood thirst.' _

_*oh come on Edward.* Alice thought and rolled her eyes._

_'Alice please. Just drive us home.' cut through the town. It's much faster.' I said in agony now._

_'Are you sure you want to go through the town? I think there's something you should know.' Alice said and before she could think it or say it I replied._

_'Al I don't want to know just drive us home please.'_

_With that she didn't say another word. We managed to drive about ten minutes and were well on our way when I saw it. The red truck was slowly approaching us and I knew exactly who was driving that truck._

_Immediately I started to sniff the air and I caught the faintest scent in the air. It was her scent and I felt the beast again. Same burning in my throat even though I had just drank. It wasn't as bad as before bad still it was bad. It took every ounce of willpower I had to stay in my right mind. Alice had known. She tried to warn me but I was too stubborn to listen. This was my fault and yet I didn't regret it. Suddenly I realized I was happy to see her, to smell her even. She smelled like strawberries and some kind of flowers._

_'Edward I tried to tell you. I know you know that.' Alice said and now she wasn't moving. She had a new vision and I saw it as we were passing Bella's car. I had just quick look at her face it was more beautiful that I had gave it credit before._

_I saw myself in a beautiful meadow lying in the sun with someone next to me. It was Bella and she looked happy and sad all at the same time. She was saying goodbye to me. I thought my heart stopped even if it wasn't beating in the first place. And then happened something I hadn't expect. She kissed me. It felt like the whole world was turning upside down. It felt so right and so wrong all at the same time and I could feel her tiers on me. Why was she saying goodbye. Why if it made her so sad. I wanted to change the whole vision better I wanted to hold her for eternity.._

_'Alice.. What was that?' I asked confused._

_'I said it already I think she is your soul mate and you are going to fall hard and deep in love with her. I don't know what is going to happen after that.' Alice said and oddly enough she looked happy._

_'I don't understand anything anymore.' I said and I meant it. I wanted to just go home and talk to Tanya and Carlisle._

_____________________________________________________

___**Bella~**_

_I saw the car from a distance it was a massive jeep and the only car in this road. As I passed it I saw him. It was Edward and he looked confused and somehow really sad. I wanted to know what was going on. If there really was something wrong with his family. But if there was something wrong with his family why on earth would the rest of the Cullen's be at school. No it had to be something else and I really wanted to find out what it was._

_I arrived at jakes house faster then I thought. He was outside fixing his bike. The minute he saw me a huge smile appeared to his gorgeous face. He was my Jacob there was nothing wrong with the world when he smiled. His joy was my joy. Still somewhere very deep now I felt something was wrong. Like I was somehow empty inside. I wouldn't let Jacob see that though. He would just worry._

_'Hey bunny. I missed you.' he said and lifted me up and kissed me. His lips felt so soft and his arms so safe. _

_'I missed you too.' I said and kissed him again._

_'so tell me everything. How was school. Did you get into trouble? Did you fall over…' I saw him grinning when he asked that and I knew what he meant. I wasn't exactly what you would graceful. Actually I was just clumsy. _

_'ha-ha Jake very funny. Okay there was this one incident in gym class. I was paired up with this kid called Edward Cullen and I hit him in the head with a badminton racket.' said and blushed but there was this really weird expression on Jacob's face. _

_'you were paired up wit Cullen? I don't like that. They are weird. Could you stay away from them? Or as much as you could in school.' he asked me and I felt a twitch. _

_' I guess I can but why?' I asked._

_'well I don't know all the details but they have a quarrel with us I mean with the Quileute's. And I don't want you in the middle of anything.' Jacob said and as he said this I felt like he wasn't telling me the whole story but I decided to leave it and just find it out later._

_'sure thing love. Now what shall we do today?' Jacob always had crazy fun ideas and I was sure that he was not going to let me down this time either._

_He had planned us to go to the beach and hang out just the two of us. I was up for it cause usually there was always someone like embry with us and this was great opportunity just hang out and be with Jacob. It had been a long time. _

_The whole day went with laughing and making out with Jake gosh I loved his lips. But the gnawing feeling of emptiness wasn't going away. What was that I needed. I was so anxious to just find out. And somehow I knew that Edward Cullen had something to do with it._

_**_________________________________________**_

_**Well there was chapter 3. Hope someone enjoyed that. In next chapter Bella and Edward are left alone by accident. What will happen. Please R&R**_


End file.
